


Tidal Wave

by Polychroma_Izu



Category: DreamSMP, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bullied Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Izuku has a quirk, Izuku is a late bloomer, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, ill add more tags i just wanna wrITE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polychroma_Izu/pseuds/Polychroma_Izu
Summary: Izuku was bullied growing up.That's not out of the ordinary, of course, being quirkless makes you a big target.Those born with even weak quirks, like extendable fingers, are still at an advantage over someone born with nothing.They like to pick on the quirkless to make themselves feel better.Make themselves feel powerful.But no one stops to think about the quirkless, their percentage of the population slowly decreases, becoming less and less relevant.His hope of becoming a hero was shattered at the ripe age of 4, when he was informed there was no way he could get a quirk.His house was attacked at the age of 15.His mother died in a fire that he couldn't stop because he was quirkless.Useless.B̖̣̻̱͂u̪̻̬̟͚̝͂̃̔t̩͗͐̎̍͢ ̨̾ḏ̡̫̺̙͇̩ͫ̈́̇ͥ̚i̖̯d̥͕͔͗̃̓̄̃̏̈ ҉̹ṯ̮̤ͣ͐hͦ͗ͧą͕̣͋ͨ̊̈́̆̎ț̡͐ ̡̰͋̎ͧͬͬ̓r͕̅ͥ͡ͅȩ̰̫̞̟͚̺̙̓̿̄̉ͦ͐̋ā̷̘̭̘̘̰̎ͪͅl̼͖̖͔̤̋ͯ͌̂ͦ͆l̪͕̙̈ͣ̌͛̽ͥy̵͕̖ͦ̈́ ̧̱̤̭̦ͥͣh̘̘̪̿̀a͍̘̳ͭͫ̄͋̆ͅp̖̳̤̫ͫp̯͇ͬ̈́̄ͮ̚ẹ̯̘̈́̄n̖̩͔?͖͉͔̙̼̯͂And when he was told he was an only child...W͍̺͍̘̗̞͒̅̍͋̈ͦạ̫͚͚̭̰͍͞s̮̤̙̖̱ͨͩ͐ ̯̱̩̗̭̻͎ͮͦ̏ͯͪ͡h͈̱̩̜̜͚͎̍̀̓͡ḛ̤̤͍̥̠ ̴̼̳̈́̓̏̏̈̈ͅr͉̥̲̳̽͑̓e̩̩̽ͥͦa̡͉̒ͭ̅l̼̦̳͇ͭ̄͂l͌ͤͣ̅̋y?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Inko, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Kudos: 46





	Tidal Wave

Title cover by me (sorry if its bad im not good at title covers or anything)

* * *

"So, Deku, got your quirk yet?" A gruff voice arose from behind the green haired boy known as Izuku Midoriya, he was packing his books into his bag after class.

Shuddering, he meekly turned around to face a spiky blond haired boy with crimson red eyes and sparks and explosions that popped in his palms, a wretched grin plastered on his face.

"N-No Kacchan... I-I wont get one..." He muttered.

"Hah, don't think I'm dumb, Deku, of course I knew you weren't gonna get one, no one as worthless and useless as you could EVER hope to be a hero!" 'Kacchan' growled as his hand reached out sharply and an explosion burst forth, knocking Izuku off his feet and square into the classroom wall behind them.

He yelped in pain as he winced, his features scrunching up as the sizzling, bubbling smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"So Deku, I have a way for you to get a quirk!" He said, venom and anger leaking into his tone.

"W-What...?"

'Kacchan' stepped away from Izuku, grinning as he turned his head back to meet Izuku's emerald eyes.

"Yeah, take a swan dive off the building and hope you're born with a useful one in your next life!"

* * *

Izuku trudged his way home, rubbing tentatively at the fresh scorch marks layered upon his freckled arms, his back ached from the impact, but he pushed on.

He passed underneath a tunnel, stepping over the manplate which, unnoticed by him, rumbled and bubbled.

Suddenly, the manhole shot itself up, indenting itself in the roof of the tunnel as a beast made of vile green goop and sludge arose.

"Perfect! Just the right size of a bodysuit, that hero'll never notice me! Just stand still kid, I'm doin' you a real service here!"

The atrocity of a man coiled and slinked its way towards izuku, who panicked and backed up in fear.

"I said stand still!" The man gargled out through clenched teeth, but before Izuku could retort, a slight change in the wind alerted them to something approaching.

"Oh, not him again! Scram!" he yelled to himself and attempted to slide back into the sewers, before a voice yelled out-

"TEXAS"

"SMASH!"

And a fist connected with the slimy mess.

And Izuku saw black.

"...ke up! C'mon kid, wake up!"

Izuku jumped up, looking around skittishly before his eyes darted towards the man before him.

Hulking, blond, toned muscles, black sclera and electric blue irises. Only one known man has all those features...

"ALL MIGHT?!?" He yelled out in surprise, amazement, surprise, surprise and surprise.

"Indeed!" Chuckled the #1 hero.

"I'm a huge fan! can I please get your autograph?!" 

"Already done, young man, I also looked through that notebook of yours, there are some very well written analysis and hero notes!" He laughed heartily, "May I get your name?"

"I-its Izuku Midoriya, sir." He said, bowing down to the man, who waved him off, laughing once again.

"What kind manners you have! I must be off now, young Midoriya, a hero's duty waits for not even themselves!" But before All Might could launch off, Izuku stopped him.

"Wait, All Might sir, I have a question for you!"

All Might stopped for a second, and shrugged, "Why not, ask away!"

Izuku twiddled his thumbs, looking down, anxiously.

"Is it... possible to be a hero... even when you're part of the quirkless minority?" he asked nervously. 

All Might was struck into a deep thought, before answering a moment later.

"If you don't have a quirk... I would say its best you don't pursue hero work... i hate to break your heart... and ruin your dreams, but its much too dangerous for any hero without a quirk to face off against some villains... Even low time thugs who have quirks can cause a huge threat to someone essentially powerless..."

Izuku stilled, his heart slowed to a metaphorical, yet very realistic-feeling stop.

"I-I... I understand, All Might..."

And without another word, he turned around and walked away.

All Might couldn't help but feel as if he had done something terribly wrong by telling the kid the harsh truth straight.

Nearing his apartment complex he overheard two guys in black leather jackets and sunglasses, they gave off an ominous aura.

"Ugh! I need to take my anger out on something!"

"Whats wrong?"

"They got Dusk? How the hell are we s'posed to bail him out? All we got is some shit we stole from the last bank, not enough!"

"Well I heard this apartment complex has a quirkless kid in it, let's do the world a favour, while lettin' your anger out as well, whaddayah say, torch?"

"...lets light this place up."

Those were the last two words Izuku heard before the apartment suddenly lit up in flames.

His apartment.

With his mother still inside.

Panicking, he ran past the two villains, straight into the flame-covered building, kicking down the weakened, charred door.

He ran through the hallways as flames licked at his skin, gritting his teeth, he bore through the all too familiar pain and scaled the stairs hurriedly.

As he came to his units door, he heard banging on the door.

"Help, someone!"

His mother.

"Mom, I'm here! Let me help!"

"Izuku baby, is that you? Get out of here! You're going to get yourself hurt! Or worse..." She began to panic-ramble as Izuku saw what was stopping the door from opening, a support beam had fallen through the roof. He tried to grab it but recoiled back in pain, his fingertips slightly burnt at the touch of the steaming support beam.

The banging got worse, he heard coughing and another crash as a support beam fell behind him, missing him by mere centimeters.

He ripped off a bit of his shirt as he started to hack and cough from the smoke that billowed into his lungs. He used the shirt as oven mitts to try and move the beam but it still hurt, not as much though, so he could still move it.

But the beam wouldn't budge, it was too heavy.

Another beam fell behind the door, and a yelp of surprise confirmed that it nearly hit his mother.

He was going to die.

His mother was going to die.

He was never going to be able to prove All Might wrong.

He was going to die without any friends.

No...

He wont let that happen!

And suddenly, like a flower blooming in a desert, a drop of rain in a sunny day, water curled around Izuku and pushed the beam out of the way of the door, which burst open, a sweating, coughing Inko crashed out of the room. Without a second thought, he let the water break an exit in the roof and pushed them both out.

As they landed on the roof of the incinerating apartment, Izuku looked at his hands, confused on what just happened. Inko had, at some point during the whole ordeal, passed out. Either from exhaustion, panic or fear, or all 3.

Eventually, the firemen got them to safety.

Izuku looked behind him at the burning building.

He was safe. His mother was safe.

He had a quirk.

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to write notes
> 
> i hope things go the way i want them to go
> 
> yay?


End file.
